darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Firestorm Introduction
Back to 2010 Logs Starscream Goa Rogue Firestorm Starscream is languishing in the medical ward, getting repaired after the battle the previous day. Well, at least he'd apparently driven off the large neutral 'guardian.' Now he had his mind on other things. Slipstream is resting on one of the medical tables as well, still undergoing repairs as well. She's been very quiet, just not saying a word to anyone.. just staring at the ceiling. Goa's been falling in and out of stasis, crippled only by boredom and a few scratches keeping him in repairs. He's been bombarding Slipstream with snide grins the entire time, but she doesn't seem to have noticed yet. Slipstream is wisely ignoring any and all attempts by Goa to get them in further trouble. At least she's doing her best for it NOT to annoy her to the point of throttling the very life out of his body. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Dexterity Stat and fails by 2! The total roll was 14. Goa tosses a finger-sized scrap of ruined armor at Slip, but he misses and bumps Starscream's table instead. Rogue comes strolling into the repair bay, arms behind her back. Starscream sighs as the scrap of armor clatters against the leg of the table he's currently on. "Will you knock that off?" he says grumpily, "I'm trying to get repaired here!" The medic droids immediately pick up the pace. "Not too quickly!" he snaps at the droids, "I don't want sloppy weld seams on my armor!" Slipstream doesn't even look over at what the fuss is all about. Just keeps gazing up at the ceiling as drones work on her chest that was hit twice. Goa tries to withhold it for a few pained seconds, but can't help but laugh at the air commander's screeching -- only as a short aside, though. The blast wounds are irritatingly unkeen to movement, even if the damage is trivial. Rogue says, "This sure is a group go gloomy gobots..." A drone is a little clumsy with replacing some armor and Starscream throws a fit. "Careful, you clumsy oaf!" he says. Slipstream glances at Rogue a moment, then looks back toward her spot for staring.. that small section of ceiling. Goa waves at Rogue all fancy-like with his fingers. "Hey there! Decided you'd bail before getting any scratches on that fancy hull'o yours, eh?" His chest is silhouetted by an off-white glow as some fresh armor is welded in on his far side. Rogue hmms, raises up an eye ridge, "Bail? There was nothing to bail on. If you wish to fight a losing battle, that up to you.." If Starscream was human, he'd have an ice pack on his forehead. His cranial chamber is still killing him from where Shatterquake had grabbed him. Slipstream smiles a hint at what Rogue says, but still is staring at that ceiling above her. The drones are now working on getting her cockpit area fixed up. The gnashing of the gears in Goa's head are nearly audible over the quiet room, counter-jab formulating in his mind. The metaphorical 'click' is in another train of thought entirely -- "What messed you guys up so nasty, anyway? I wasn't payin' too much attention." A raised eyebrow. "You find that Trypticon fellow?" Rogue says, "oh, I'm sure Screamer will find his pet" Starscream shoots Rogue a withering glance. Slipstream mutters something about 'minibot'. But that's all you hear from the all to quiet seeker until the drones doing something wrong and she screams out in pain. Goa shies from the ruckus. "Not as funny when it's not at me." After a pause, he addresses Rogue, "So no? Gotta have been something. They did send Starscream packing." With a 'shunk' the repair room's door slid open, the winged fighter known as Firestorm making her way in and towards one of the unused repair bots, one hand clutched beneath the other while an odd chemical smell followed. Grumbling heavily, the fembot took a seat with a heavy thunk, calculating crimson eyes peering over to the others getting fixed up. She wasn't one to talk to other, but she couldn't help but voice her thoughts, "Must've been a nasty fight, huh?" She hadn't been there, so she didn't know much about it besides the whispers going around. +Repair: Decepticon Medical Drone repairs Slipstream. +Repair: Decepticon Medical Drone repairs the Hull Plating on Slipstream. Goa's face hangs upside down, over the back of the repair table, to the chagrin of his angrily chirping drone. "Who the slag are you?" Slipstream mutters a stream of obscenities at that drone's as they have to hold her still. Drones... too stupid to know when to flick the pain receptors off! Finally they mercifully finish with her cockpit. Turning their attentions toward her poor tortured wings. +Repair: Decepticon Medical Drone repairs Starscream. +Repair: Decepticon Medical Drone repairs the Armor Plating on Starscream. Firestorm set her arm outstretched upon the medical table before her, damaged hand finally shown to anyone interested to look as the drone set to work. "Name's...Firestorm. Little surprised you don't know that, grounder. Though it's not like I'm too well known, like say Screamer here.." She was a tad reluctant to give her name, but it was needed. Eyes flicked momentarily to her superior as she said his name, then focused back upon her hand which seemed to have been partially melted on the surface, likely from some chemicals since it was the source of the smell. Rogue hmms, "Another Fire? Hmm, popular name..prolly why no one remembers you Goa grimaces atypically as the thin, half-shot-out shell of his flank is popped out for replacement. "Sh'eh. Say, you any good at tug-of-war?" He smiles over at Slipstream again, then starts eyeing over the new flier tenaciously. Slipstream squirms a bit as the drones work on her wings. Deciding to just shut down her own vocorder so when she screams not a sound comes out of her. Luckily for her though the drones are done rather quickly and she can restore her voice. "I /hate/ drones." Firestorm shrugged metallic shoulders at Rogue's comment. "S'alright with me. Not like I need people knowing too much about me or anything." But a raised brow was raised at Goa, seeming a little confused, "Uh, why? Should I be?" Slipstream's hands flex into fists tightly, you can practically hear the newly placed palm armor creak under the strain. "Ignore the grounder, name's Slipstream." she offers toward Firestorm. She relaxes her hands and frowns a little at the palm armor. +Repair: Decepticon Medical Drone repairs Goa. +Repair: Decepticon Medical Drone repairs the Armor Plating on Goa. Firestorm smirked softly, "Heh, I know who you are. We're in the same rank. See you all the time." Goa jerks upward as the drone's welder flickers off, wrapping his arm over it as if he was throwing an arm over the shoulder of an old friend. "Say, now," he says, motioning to his heels, "How about some gold electroplate up in here?" He continues eyeing Firestorm -- now Slips, too -- over his shoulder. "Femmes..." Slipstream slowly sits up, examining what the drones did. "Hmm, I see." she mutters, trying to place her face.. maybe in academy? Firestorm wouldn't have any clue if Slip had seen her before or not. She wasn't a veteran, but she wasn't a fresh face either. Just one of those types that preferred to stay out of the spotlight, though those glowing etchings on her wings and rudders weren't easily missed. Feeling eyes upon her, which irked her horribly, she'd glare daggers at Goa, "What're you staring at, short stack?" Slipstream shakes her head a little at that request from the grounder as she swings her legs around off to the side. "He's just doing it to annoy you. Like I said, ignore him." "Fine, don't then. I'll get you back later." Goa shoves the drone aside with his shoulders as he rises to his feet. Seemingly ignoring the flier's address, he strides up to meet her in a few loping strides, and extends his right hand. "Short stack's a new one. It's Goa." Slipstream snorts, "Gooey." Goa turns his head and gasps, miming a shocked face as if he hadn't noticed Slipstream there before, and clapping his free hand to his cheek. "And this is Slippy! Hi Slippy!" You say, "Smarmacon." Firestorm eyed the vertically challenged 'con as he moved over to her, scrutinizing his outstretched hand. Luckily her left hand was being repaired, so she'd maneuver the other under her arm to shake his own hand. "Surprised to see another grounder here. Aren't ma-Erff!" As soon as she'd taken his hand her words would cut short, an odd expression of confusion and slight pain spreading across her face as injured hand, which was still being worked on, tore away from the repair drone to lay across her chest plate where her spark would be. Slipstream gets up off the medical table. She cocks her head a little at what just happened. "Odd." she murmurs softly. Goa flinches, holds, then tilts his head confusedly, scrutinizing eye locked squarely on Firestorm. "I swear you jets are allergic to me," he says, moving to steady her arm. "You alright?" Slipstream moves to grab him, "Don't make it worse!" she hisses +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Agility Stat and succeeds by 5! The total roll was 11. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Strength Stat and succeeds by 11! The total roll was 4. Goa shakes Slips off of him. "Make what worse? Her smarm allergy?" Firestorm tried to play off whatever just happened, which was a mystery even to her, by giving a smile in who knows how long, "Eh, yeah. Just some spark burn. Probably some bad energon..." She'd quickly pull her hand from his as odd marks on her wings pulsed ever so slightly. Slipstream frowns, knowing full well if she tried anything further she'd only make things worse and add some more barracks time to the week they have to spend as it is, still she growls, "Fool." then heads out, "I'll be in the barracks, Commander." is offered to Starscream. Goa smiles, glaring over his shoulder victoriously. "Have fun. I believe I need to work in some ... what was it ... oh, refresher course? I'll be on the shooting range, if you want to avoid me." Firestorm hesitated a moment as he spoke of leaving, "Oh.. If you're going, then alright. But who said I wanted to avoid you?" Strange of her to say since she avoided everyone, but that sudden spark pain was strange since it never happened before. She'd have to look more into this character. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Goa's Logs Category:Rogue's Logs Category:Firestorm's Logs